Luna's Wizard School
by Lucy Kent
Summary: This is a test chapter - Luna has been working for the Ministry of Magic ever since the Battle of Hogwarts. Now with a recent death shocking her, she is off to found a new Wizard school in North America.


_**Hello! So this is a test chapter. If even one person expresses an interest for this to continue, I will pick up this project! To express interest, please either follow, favorite, review, or PM me. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

The knock on her door made her look up. "Oh. Hello Harry."

He smiled at her. "Do you need any help?" Luna looked down at the papers in her hands. She then glanced around to the complete disarray of papers, boxes, plants, and rings of garlic around the room.

"No." Harry laughed and moved beside her anyway to help her pick up her things.

There was a comfortable silence before, "Are you really leaving?"

Luna looked at Harry for a moment. "Oh Harry, you must have a Snickerwoot in your hair."

"A what?"

Luna laughed. "Nothing. But yes I really am leaving. It is why I am packing." She gestured around herself.

"But why?"

Luna put her papers down and turned to face him. Harry's face was filled with distress and Luna felt pride in her heart for having such a good friend. "Harry I have been working with the Ministry ever since I turned 19. They have paid me to go find these the most amazing creatures. And we both know that is only the case since you asked it of the Minister." Harry bowed his head slightly.

Luna turned back to her packing, with Harry working silently beside her. This passed quietly for quite a while, until Luna picked up a paper, and found a face staring back at her. Harry must have been paying close attention to her, because he heard her intake of air and looked over. "It must have been the Snorkles." Luna whispered, tears threatening to fall.

"I am so sorry." Harry said as he picked up the photograph. Luna watched as he looked sorrowfully down at the face of Neville Longbottom.

Luna blinked her tears away with the help of a Wattendark. She turned away from Harry and began to prepare a necklace that would repel all Snorkles. With her back to him, she spoke. "It wasn't your fault."

"It was! I took him out with me. I am the reason he..."

"Neville wanted to go with you. He wanted to taste the excitement of being an Auror before the school year started. He kept telling me how excited he was." The Wattendark must have left because Luna felt a few tears slip down her face.

Luna felt her next words slip out without her knowing they were coming. A secret she had been keeping, a stone in her heart. "He had asked me to marry him." Luna heard rather than felt Harry whip around to look at her back.

There was silence as Luna stood gripping the leaves of dried rosemary in her hand crushing them, as tears slipped off her cheeks and off her face. "I thought you two had decided to just live together and not do a wedding, due to... family."

"We were going to invite our friends." Luna felt her tears fall full force. "He wanted to buy me a white dress. Thats all he would say. But then last week, when I was... cleaning. I found a ring." She heard Harry choke, but Luna felt the Wattendark return with it's friends, because suddenly she wasn't crying anymore.

"What are you going to do now?"

Again Luna felt her secret slip out. Harry had a way of doing that to her. "I am going to the United States." Again she heard Harry choke, and she continued. "Something Neville had always talked about was how there wasn't a school over that way. He always talked about going to see if any of the Magical community was over there. And if so, setting up a school. The last month or so I have been talking to some witches in the area, as well as a wizard who has lived most his life there, and they all agree that this is something that should be looked into."

There was a silence. "Will you come back?"

"Of course!" Luna turned to face her distressed friend. "I will come back! I am not losing my friends. I just... want to try and keep his memory preserved. And sitting at home with his scent in the chair, and finding his pictures... it hurts."

Harry nodded his head. "I understand. But will you at least come to our house tonight and let Ginny try and talk you out of it?"

Luna smiled at him, knowing she wouldn't be able to. "I will let her try."

"Thank you. Now let me finish helping you pack."


End file.
